Bella Luna
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke merenggang hanya akibat perkara yang sepele. Dan Naruto meminta maaf dengan cara memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Sasuke. Dedicated for NSDay 2015 RnR


_Dibuat untuk memperingati Hari Raya NaruSasu Day yg jatuh pada tanggal 23 Oktober._

 _Fic ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari keuntungan apalagi mengajak berantem pemilik tokoh yang ada disini_

 **19 Oktober 2015 22:16**

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya berkali-kali. Menatap serius partitur di tangannya dan sesekali membenahi letak kacamatanya yang melorot akibat kerutan di dahinya. Mata biru safir nya bergerak, diikuti bibirnya yang melafalkan apa yang dibacanya.

Sudah sejam lamanya ia berkutat dengan partitur itu, sampai suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Hampir membuat ia mendamprat siapapun yang berani mengganggu dirinya tapi urung saat kepala bertahtakan rambut raven menyembul dari balik pintu.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah cerah. Tangannya bergerak meletakkan partiturnya diatas meja. Berdiri menghampiri makhluk lain yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kau baru pulang _darling_?" sambut Naruto.

"Hn."

"Apa kau lelah? Mau kubuatkan kopi? Atau kau ingin mandi? Atau makan? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam," cerocos Naruto tapi tak digubris sama sekali oleh orang tersebut. Malahan pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan menuju ranjang, melepas sepatunya lalu melepas jas dan dasinya.

"Kau sudah mandi? Apa kau ingin mandi air hangat? Aku akan siapkan ya _darling_ ~" lanjut Naruto masih nyerocos dengan kaki yang melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Naruto berbalik menatap pemuda yang kemudian turut menatapnya.

"Kau ingin relaksasi juga darling? Mau aromaterapi yang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip konyol.

"Jangan banyak bacot, dobe. Atau aku akan memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulut bawelmu itu," ancam pemuda berambut raven itu dengan wajah garang.

"O-ow."

Naruto segera memasuki kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya. Ia tahu betul jika pemuda itu begitu lelah, makanya berbicara kasar padanya. Tapi kalau boleh dikoreksi, dia tidak bicara kasar melainkan bicara kotor. Kotor sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella Luna**

 **a NaruSasu songfic from Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bella Luna © Jason Mraz**

 **Dedicated for NaruSasu Day on 23 October 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali menekuni partiturnya setelah ia memastikan si raven masuk kamar mandi. Ia mempelajari lagi partitur untuk lagu barunya. Sedikit _excited_ dengan penggarapan lagu terbaru band-nya.

Band bernama Kyuubi adalah band yang diusung oleh 3 orang _personel_. Naruto, sebagai _vokalis_ serta memegang serta peran _guitaris_. Lalu, seorang pemuda bernama Kiba yang mengambil peran _keyboardist_. Dan yang terakhir adalah _drummer_ sekaligus _backing_ _vocal_ dengan nama Gaara.

Band Kyuubi merupakan band yang tengah naik daun saat ini. Band yang masih baru ini muncul merajai tangga lagu Jepang selama berbulan-bulan secara berturut-turut. Setiap lagu yang mereka luncurkan meledak di pasaran. Mengundang banyak peminat dari semua kalangan.

Lagu yang mereka usung begitu apik. Menginspirasi banyak orang dengan lagu yang mereka bawa. Tema alam adalah tema yang sering mereka pakai untuk membuat lagu. Meski tak jarang pula mereka mengusung romansa percintaan sebagai tema. Tapi anehnya, apapun temanya selalu membuat pendengarnya terpukau. Alunan lagu dengan _genre_ elektronika khas band ini jadi lagu wajib para pendengarnya.

Liriknya yang disusun cantik oleh musisi berbakat bernama Gaara, dengan dibantu oleh Kiba yang menyusun partitur lagunya, lalu disempurnakan oleh vokal Naruto dengan penuh penghayatan jadi nilai _plus_ dari band ini. Tak heran juga kemunculannya langsung disukai banyak orang karena pada sebelumnya ketiga orang ini adalah orang yang terkenal. Terutama Naruto yang selain bergelut di dunia tarik suara juga pada mulanya adalah aktor berbakat yang sudah membintangi banyak film dan iklan.

Dan di bulan oktober ini, mereka membuat _single_ lagu yang saat ini dipelajari oleh Naruto.

Kiba baru memberinya partitur. Dan rencananya 2 hari lagi mereka akan rekaman. Dan seminggu kemudian akan dirilis. Naruto harus bersiap untuk hal ini. Karena waktunya begitu singkat.

Selain itu, ia juga hendak cuti sejenak. Ingin menemani sang kekasih yang ada urusan bisnis diluar negeri.

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tak diijinkan untuk mengikuti kekasihnya. Bahkan kekasihnya itu terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia bisa pergi sendiri dan tak butuh ditemani.

Tapi dasar Naruto yang keras kepala tetap saja ngotot ingin menemani sang kekasih. Bahkan Naruto sudah memesan tiket jauh-jauh hari agar bisa meyakinkan _management_ -nya untuk bisa diberi ijin cuti.

Sungguh pengorbanan yang aneh.

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dari balik pintu, Naruto bisa melihat si raven yang perlahan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Naruto menyeringai aneh lalu kembali menatap partiturnya.

"Itu piyamamu, Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak ada pekerjaan untuk kau kerjakan, cepat tidur." Naruto berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari partitur.

Pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu mengambil piyama yang dimaksud oleh Naruto dan lekas memakainya.

Setelah itu ia menaiki ranjang yang juga tengah ditempati Naruto. Duduk di samping Naruto yang berkomat-kamit membaca partiturnya.

"Lagu baru?"

Naruto mengangguk dan masih menatap serius partiturnya.

"Rekaman 2 hari lagi, dan rilis seminggu kemudian," imbuh Naruto.

Pemuda disamping Naruto melirik partitur Naruto lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia orang bisnis. Ia hanya bisa membaca grafik bursa saham, bukan not lagu di partitur. Jadi ia pun memilih untuk mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan kaki Naruto yang berselonjor terselimuti juga.

Naruto menoleh sejenak pada si raven. Ia letakkan partiturnya lalu bergerak mematikan lampu yang ada disisi kirinya. Setelah itu ia menarik kepala si raven lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

 _"Night, beautiful moon..."_ ucap Naruto lalu berhadiah tampolan gratis dari Sasuke.

 _"Night too, beautiful sun!"_ balas Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

Naruto cekikikan. Senang dengan tingkah pemuda yang sering ia panggil teme itu.

"Hahaha... Sasuke... Sasuke..."

Sasuke diam. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut agar tak melihat wajah menyebalkan milik Naruto.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Sasuke membuka selimutnya sebatas kepala lalu memandang Naruto.

"Naruto... Rencananya diajukan 3 hari lagi," ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"3 hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Indonesia," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto pun hanya bisa memekik marah.

Dan setelahnya, Sasuke mencoba meredam kemarahan Naruto walau akhirnya mereka malah bertengkar.

 **... Bella ... Luna ...**

 **20 Oktober 2015 06.03**

Sasuke terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dan saat matanya mengerling ke samping, ia mendapati ranjang yang kosong. Hanya ia sendiri yang menempati ranjang itu.

Dan kejadian tadi malam melintas di otaknya. Pertengkaran itu tak bisa dihindari. Naruto marah dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke yang dalam keadaan lelah akibat pekerjaannya malah tersulut emosinya dan berdebat dengan Naruto.

Pertengkaran mereka berlangsung lama. Yang akhirnya membawa Naruto pergi dari kamar mereka dengan debuman pintu yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Sasuke kesal dan tidur dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Namun ia bukanlah orang yang bisa abai pada masalah. Sehingga ia pun segera keluar dari kamar, mencari keberadaan si pirang kecintaannya itu.

Ia dapatkan Naruto di ruang tamu.

TV nya menyala dan banyak sampah makanan diatas karpet.

Lalu Naruto?

Ia dengan rambut acak-acakan tidur tak tentu letak dimana kepala dan kakinya.

Hanya satu kata yang terlintas ketika melihat ruangan ini.

Berantakan.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia dengan enggan membenahi posisi tidur Naruto lalu mulai membereskan ruangan itu.

Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Sekalipun ia kesal dengan Naruto, ia tak pernah sampai hati membiarkan Naruto kelaparan karena tak sarapan. Selalu dialah orang yang membuatkan Naruto sarapan. Juga makan malam kalau sempat. Meskipun Naruto lah yang sering melakukan itu. Sasuke sibuk, ingat? Ia akan sering pulang larut malam sehingga tidak bisa menyiapkan makan malam.

Tak sampai setengah jam Sasuke membuat sarapan sampai ia mendengar suara kursi yang digeser. Sasuke menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Naruto duduk manis di depan meja makan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu kembali fokus dengan masakannya.

"Pagi..." sapa Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Tapi ia tak mendapatkan balasan sama sekali bahkan setelah ia menghidangkan sarapan Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Mungkin Naruto masih marah, pikirnya.

Dengan seluruh ego nya, Sasuke menolak untuk mengajak Naruto bicara. Ia masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan dibandingkan mengurusi Naruto yang sama sekali tak menganggap keberadaannya.

Dan keadaan itu berlangsung sampai Sasuke terbang ke Indonesia.

Ia tak mendengar satu patah katapun keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri juga tak menunjukkan keberatannya. Ia yakin dirinya tak bersalah, malahan membalas ketidak-acuhan sang kekasih padanya.

Perang dingin diantara mereka membuat mereka berdua tak sadar bahwa mereka menjauh satu sama lain. Lupa jika sebelumnya mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Dan mereka tidak sadar bahwa hubungan mereka merenggang seiring berjalannya waktu.

 **¦¦ NãrûSãsû fanfic ¦¦**

 **23 Oktober 2015 18:57**

Naruto memasuki ruang artist setelah menyelesaikan satu lagu diatas panggung.

Wajahnya sangat kusut. Ditambah suasana hatinya yang begitu buruk setelah sang kekasih terbang ke Indonesia sehari yang lalu.

Naruto begitu kacau. Bahkan rekaman _single_ lagunya dibatalkan karena Naruto tak bisa konsentrasi saat rekaman. Dan parahnya, sang manager memprediksikan bahwa single nya akan batal diliris jika Naruto tidak kunjung membaik juga suasana hatinya. Membuat pihak manajemen yang menaunginya merasakan panik.

Tak terkecuali dengan rekan bandnya.

Naruto melihat Gaara sang _drummer_ memasuki ruang _artist_. Hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang saat ini berani mendekatinya bahkan mengajaknya bicara.

Gaara mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang stick drum bergerak meletakkan sticknya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Aku tahu kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke," kata Gaara membuka percakapan.

Naruto mendengus sinis.

"Entah masalah apa, tapi... Kau jadi tidak profesional Naruto."

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, tidak suka dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Seharusnya kau jangan membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaan. Karena itu mengganggu," tambah Gaara, sinis.

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan dingin.

"Dan hal ini akan merugikan banyak orang. Kita jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan tepat waktu."

Gaara kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya, "... _Manager_ kita jadi kesulitan mengatur _schedule_ kita." Gaara mengangkat jari tengahnya, "... _Management_ kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang sedikit." Gaara mengangkat jari manisnya, "...Dan yang paling fatal adalah fans kita..." Gaara mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, "Mereka lah yang paling kecewa dari semua ini," imbuh Gaara seraya menunjuk 3 jari yang diangkatnya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto bungkam. Dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Gaara.

"Pikirkan hal ini Naruto... Aku tahu kau itu siapa. Jadi aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang tidak profesional," ujar Gaara sebelum ia bangkit dan menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto merenungi ucapan Gaara.

Gaara benar. Ia harus bersikap profesional.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Naruto yakin, kalau Sasuke tak benar-benar ingin menolaknya untuk ikut pergi berbisnis. Sasuke hanya ingin bersikap profesional dengan pekerjaannya. Dan itulah hal yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah karena setelah malam dimana Sasuke mengatakan pengajuan hari ke luar negeri, Naruto jadi mengabaikan Sasuke.

Meski tinggal bersama, Naruto tak berinteraksi sama sekali dengan Sasuke. Bahkan terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera permusuhan pada Sasuke.

Meski Sasuke malah melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya tetap tak membuat Naruto menyangkal kesalahannya.

Naruto lah yang patut dipersalahkan karena ialah yang pertama kali mengacaukan hubungan diantara mereka.

Naruto sedikitnya sadar bahwa perilakunya sangat buruk.

Tetapi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar hubungannya dengan Sasuke membaik? Menyusulnya ke Indonesia? Ide bagus. Tapi jadwal manggungnya padat. Ia tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Lalu apa?

Ditengah pemikirannya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membuat Naruto berjengit kaget dan tak lupa mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor andalannya.

Orang yang baru masuk itu terkekeh lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku jasnya lalu membuka lipatannya.

"Naruto... Aku ingin kau mengcover sebuah lagu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Bella_ _Luna_ , miliknya Jason Mraz," ucap pria disamping Naruto.

" _Bella_ _Luna_? Terdengar seperti bahasa Italia," sahut Naruto.

"Spanyol Naruto..." koreksi pria yang menggunakan masker pada sebagian wajahnya itu.

Naruto mengambil kertas partitur dari tangan pria itu lalu membacanya.

"Aku sih tidak berharap banyak padamu untuk mau mengcovernya. Tapi asal kau tahu saja kalau lagu itu sulit dipahami maknanya. _Yeah_ _you_ _know_... _Like_ _poetry_ ," jelas pria berambutkan perak itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit setuju dengan ucapan managernya itu.

Naruto melipat kertas partitur itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku akan mempelajarinya di rumah," kata Naruto membuat pria itu mengulum senyumnya dari balik masker.

"Semoga beruntung..." ujar si pria itu sembari berlalu pergi dari ruangan _artist_ itu.

 **:-: Akira Veronica Lianis :-:**

 **Jepang, 23 Oktober 2015 22:37**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti bajunya di dalam. Mandi air hangat memang begitu menyegarkan, pikir Naruto.

Ia melempar handuknya begitu saja lalu menghambur ke ranjang. Ia raih partitur yang diberikan managernya tadi lalu menggumam.

"Lagu apa sih ini?" gerutu Naruto.

Ia bangkit berdiri, beranjak menuju lemari lalu mengambil laptop dan gitarnya. Kemudian ia kembali menuju ranjang dan duduk ditengah ranjang.

Naruto membuka laptopnya, menyalakannya dengan cepat lalu beralih pada partiturnya.

Sekilas Naruto sudah paham kuncinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu seperti apa lagu yang sebenarnya. _Streaming_ sebentar agaknya bukan hal yang salah.

Setelah memastikan sambungan internetnya sudah menyala di laptop, Naruto segera membuka aplikasi _streaming_ video. Ia lalu mengetik _keyword_ di kolom _search_. _Loading_ sebentar lalu muncul beberapa video disana. Naruto memilih salah satu video yang hanya menampakkan si vokalis—sepertinya—lalu menunggu video yang sedang _buffering_.

Naruto memaku pandangannya pada laptop ketika video itu dimulai.

Nampak seorang pria diatas kapal kecil—seperti sekoci—sedang membawa gitar dan bercuap-cuap.

Naruto mengambil gitarnya lalu merangkulnya.

Usai bercuap-cuap, pria itu memetik gitarnya lalu menyanyikan lagu _Bella_ _Luna_ dengan nada khas musik _jazz_.

Naruto mulai fokus pada video itu. Dan ia pun juga sudah men _download_ lagu _Bella_ _Luna_ tadi sewaktu perjalanan pulang. Belum ia dengarkan memang. Tapi setelah video ini berakhir, Naruto akan mendengarkannya.

Video berlangsung selama 4 menit.

Usai melihat video-nya. Naruto langsung menangkap seluruh isi lagu itu, begitu pula dengan nadanya.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, memutar musik dari _iphone_ -nya.

Lagu _Bella Luna_ versi _official_ nya mengalun merdu. Membuat Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik, sambil merapal lirik yang telah dihafal.

Cukup menyenangkan lagunya.

Lagu berdurasi 5 menit terasa begitu romantis.

Hampir semua liriknya bermakna konotasi. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, untuk siapakah lagu yang romantis ini? Apa yang dipikirkan si pengarang lagu ini?

Naruto bersumpah bahwa Gaara tak mungkin bisa menulis lagu yang penuh makna seperti lagu ini.

Setelah lagu yang didengarnya usai. Naruto mulai membuka aplikasi _word_ untuk memulai menilik makna lirik yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Entah mengapa setelah tahu arti _Bella Luna_ dari Kiba tadi membuatnya tak berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Bahkan hingga saat dia menafsirkan lirik lagunya.

Naruto rasa, lagu ini sangat cocok untuk Sasuke.

Seperti di lirik pertama.

 _Mystery the moon_

Misteri bulan, kira-kira itulah artinya.

Bukankah lirik ini sangat cocok untuk Sasuke? Sasuke yang begitu misterius sama seperti bulan yang misterius.

Lalu lirik _`A pair of eyes, a closin' one`_

Sepasang mata yang tertutup sebelah.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Sasuke seringkali menutup sebelah matanya. Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa matanya yang sebelah sedikit alergi jadi seperti itu.

Dan kelakuan Sasuke itu mengingatkan dirinya akan sebuah anime yang terdapat pemeran yang menutupi mata kanannya dengan rambut untuk menyembunyikan rinnegan-nya. Entah siapa nama tokoh anime itu Naruto lupa. Pokoknya tokoh itu sangat tampan.

Naruto kembali mencocokkan lirik lagu itu dengan Sasuke.

Seperti lirik yang awalnya adalah _You_. Jika dihitung per bait pengecualian bagian _reffrain_ -nya. Dari bait ke 11 sampai ke 15, kata depannya adalah _You_. Dan semua liriknya menggambarkan tentang Sasuke.

Oh, bolehkah Naruto sedikit berpikiran mesum melafalkan lirik _`Youre dancing naked there for me`_

Oke, lupakan.

Tapi yang paling membuat Naruto suka adalah lirik _`I'm just a singer, youre the world`_

Naruto hanyalah seorang penyanyi dan Sasuke adalah dunia yang memiliki segalanya.

Bukankah lirik ini cocok untuk mereka berdua?

Hampir keseluruhan lirik itu menggambarkan tentang Sasuke dan ikatan yang ada diantara mereka.

Dan Naruto ingin sekali menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Sasuke.

Tapi... Jam berapa di Indonesia saat ini? Sudah larutkah?

Tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

Tapi hubungan mereka kan sedang tidak baik.

Menepis semua pemikiran negatifnya. Naruto segera mengirimkan pesan di bbm.

 _ **PING!**_

Naruto menunggu sejenak, berharap sapaan konyol khas BBM itu terkirim.

Dan Naruto melonjak girang saat icon D kecil tertera di samping pesan sapaan itu.

Naruto segera menulis sebuah pesan, meski ia tak berharap banyak pada Sasuke yang jarang memegang ponsel.

Namun nampaknya keberuntungan ada di pihaknya saat ia sedang menulis pesan dan _icon_ D tadi terganti oleh _icon_ R.

 **® Maafkan aku, sugar... :(**

 **® Maaf...**

 **® Maukah kau membuka laptop mu, aku ingin melihatmu dari video call.**

Meski tak berbalas, Naruto begitu bersyukur karena Sasuke masih mau membaca.

Cepat-cepat Naruto membuka aplikasi _video call_ di laptopnya lalu menyambungkannya dengan Sasuke. Ia begitu bahagia saat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama walaupun wajahnya sangat datar saat ini.

"Sasuke! Maafkan aku ya..." kata Naruto begitu ia melihat wajah Sasuke di layar.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menepuk gitar yang sedari tadi dirangkulnya.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang kelewat ceria.

"Dobe, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Aku masih ba—"

" _Please_!" potong Naruto seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Jangan lama-lama," imbuh Sasuke.

Naruto memekik girang lalu mengangkat jempolnya.

"Setelah lagu ini selesai kau boleh langsung menutup _video call_ ," tukas Naruto.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang lalu memetik gitarnya, memainkan _interlude_ -nya lalu mulai fokus bernyanyi.

 _"Hmmm... and singing Mystery the moon... A hole in the sky... A supernatural nightlight... So full but often right..."_ Naruto mengambil nafas.

 _"A pair of eyes, a closin' one... A chosen child of golden sun... A marble dog that chases cars, To farthest reaches of the beach and far beyond into the swimming sea of - stars..."_

Naruto mengulum senyumnya dengan tangan yang lihai memetik gitarnya. Ia tatap Sasuke yang masih tak mau balas menatapnya.

 _"A cosmic fish they love to kiss... They're giving birth to constellation... No riffs and oh, no reservation... If they should fall you get a wish or dedication."_ Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya.

 _"May I suggest you get the best... For nothing less than you and I~~ Let's take a chance as this romance is rising over before we lose the ligh~ting~_

 _Ho, bella bella please~ Bella you~ beautiful luna.. Ho, bella do what you do.."_

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggoyangkan bahunya. Ia tahu Sasuke tak betul-betul mengabaikan dirinya.

"Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra~ ra ra ra~ ra ra ra ra ra~ ra ra~" Naruto mulai bermelodi mengikuti alunan gitarnya.

 _"You are an illuminating anchor... Of leagues to infinite number... Crashing waves and breaking thunder... Tiding the ebb and flows of hunger..."_ Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak untuk lirik-lirik yang paling ia sukai setelah ini.

 _"You're dancing naked there for me!_

 _You expose all memory!_

 _You make the most of boundary!_

 _You're the ghost of royalty, imposing love,_

 _You are the queen and king combining everything~_

 _Intertwining like a ring around the finger of a girl_

 _I'm just a singer, you're the world_

 _All I can bring ya_

 _Is the language of a lover."_

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang setelah bagian yang baru dinyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan.

 _"Bella luna~aaa~ my beautiful, beautiful moon~ How you swoon me like no other~ ooh~ ooh... oh, oh."_

Naruto kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyuman tulus yang ia berikan pada Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Naruto tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Baginya, Sasuke adalah bulannya. Bulan yang mengambil cahaya matahari untuk menerangi malam yang gelap.

 _"May I suggest you get the best, Of your wish may I insist, That no contest for little you or smaller I. A larger chance happened, all them they lie, On the rise, on the brink of our lives~~~_

 _Bella please~Bella you~ beautiful luna. Ho bella do what you do~"_ Naruto memetik gitarnya makin semangat.

 _"Bella luna~aa~ my beautiful, beautiful moon~ How you swoon~ me like no other~ oh oh oh."_

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya sampai mulutnya terasa sakit.

Memetik gitarnya makin pelan dan berhenti dengan alur yang pas.

Ia kemudian memaku pandangannya pada laptop. Disana ia lihat Sasuke tersenyum samar.

 _"I love you Sasuke... You're my beautiful moon..."_ ucap Naruto tepat sebelum Sasuke dengan teganya menutup _video call_.

Naruto tak berhenti tersenyum. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mendengarkan lantunan lagu milik Jason Mraz itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _bella luna_ ," lirih Naruto sambil membayangkan paras Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, merasa memiliki panggilan baru untuk Sasuke.

" _Bella Luna._.." gumamnya.

 _ **END**_

Omake

 **Indonesia, 23 Oktober 2015 20:45**

Sasuke membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya. Termasuk laptop yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk melakukan _video call_ dengan Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian meraih ponselnya diatas meja dekat ranjang lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Mengenai tawaranmu untuk mengantarku pulang ke Jepang sekarang... Kurasa aku akan datang ke tempatmu sepuluh menit lagi," tutur Sasuke dan langsung memutus panggilan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku bajunya lalu berdiri memakai jas nya.

Ia mematut diri di depan cermin dengan senyumnya yang nampak tulus.

" _Love you too, my sun_..." lirih Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya yang sendu.

 **FIN**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **Special thanks for kak Nad yg fic nya selalu menginspirasi, kak Kirana yg suka Sasuke :p , kak Ve yg hot ff NS nya :* , kak Jason Mraz yg bikin lagu Bella Luna, kak Masashi Kishimoto yg bikin Naruto, dan kakak kakak sekalian yg bikin NS super top markotop macam kak rururei, midory spring, dan masih banyak lg yg lupa apa namanya #plak**

 **Terima kasih atas inspirasi yg kalian berikan.**

 **Juga terima kasih buat yg menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic konyol ini.**

 **Arrigatoo hiks :')**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
